winx_club_and_freinds_adventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Thorny Dragon
The Thorny Dragon is one of the Creatures in [https://ark.gamepedia.com/ARK_Survival_Evolved ARK: Survival Evolved]. This creature can be found in Scorched Earth, the southern parts of Ragnarok and the southeastern area of Extinction. Contents hide *1Basic Info **1.1Dossier **1.2Behavior **1.3Appearance **1.4Color Scheme and Regions **1.5Drops **1.6Base Stats and Growth ***1.6.1Wild Stats Level-up *2Combat **2.1General **2.2Strategy **2.3Weaponry **2.4Dangers **2.5Weakness *3Taming **3.1KO Strategy **3.2Taming Food **3.3Preferred Food *4Utility **4.1Roles **4.2Weight Reduction **4.3Collectibles *5Spotlight *6Notes/Trivia *7Gallery *8References Basic Info[edit | edit source] Dossier[edit | edit source] This dossier section is intended to be an exact copy of what the survivor Helena, the author of the dossiers has written. There may be some discrepancies between this text and the in-game creatures. Behavior[edit | edit source] Aggressive when approached. Attacks smaller creatures that venture too close, but will ignore other carnivores. It has a standard bite attack, and a secondary ranged attack where it launches several tail quills at its prey. These quills have a small amount of Torpor effect to them as well as dealing damage. The ranged attack drains a good amount of Stamina when used. Appearance[edit | edit source] A lot like the modern day horned lizard, although much larger and bulkier. Also seems to have quills like a porcupine alongside its scales. Color Scheme and Regions This section displays the Thorny Dragon's natural colors and regions. For demonstration, the regions below are colored red over an albino Thorny Dragon. The colored squares shown underneath each region's description are the colors that the Thorny Dragon will randomly spawn with to provide an overall range of its natural color scheme. Hover your cursor over a color to display its name and ID. Server admins can use this region information in the Console Command"cheat SetTargetDinoColor https://ark.gamepedia.com/Color_IDs". For example, "cheat SetTargetDinoColor 0 6" would color the Thorny Dragon's "mid-section and legs" magenta. Region 2: Belly Drops[edit | edit source] *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Raw_Meat.png Raw Meat *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Keratin.png Keratin *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Hide.png Hide Base Stats and Growth[edit | edit source] Note that creatures will have different stats in Survival of the Fittest 1Percentages are based on the value of the stat the moment the creature was tamed (after taming effectiveness) 2The absolute Base Damage is shown here instead of the percentage. 3Wild creatures do not level up movement speed 4Torpidity increases every level on wild creatures, but can not be increased once they are tamed. *For a comparison of the stats of all creatures, see Base Creature Statistics. *For an explanation of exactly how the levelup calculation works, see Creature Stats Calculation. *These are the base speeds of the creature at 100% Movement Speed *For a comparison of the speeds of all creatures, see Base Creature Speeds Wild Stats Level-up Type in values of a wild creature to see on which stats it's emphasized. Green values on a high-level creature are very good for breeding. If you have already tamed your creature you can try to recover the breeding-stats with an external tool.[1] Note that after the creature is tamed it gets bonuses on some stats depending on the taming effectiveness. This makes it hard to retrieve the levels on a tamed creature, so this tool is only for wild ones, but gives a first impression, how well the stats are distributed. Combat[edit | edit source] General[edit | edit source] Generally passive unless you get quite close, or are attacked. Generally starts attacking by shooting thorns if there is enough distance, before charging towards you. The ranged attack does 0 damage per spike, but when hit, your torpidity begins rapidly increasing. They will attack relentlessly until their torpidity is too high, or their health is too low. Strategy[edit | edit source] Seek cover from its ranged attacks and shoot back while keeping your distance Weaponry[edit | edit source] Use any kind of ranged tranquilizing weaponry to be able to keep your distance while fighting Dangers[edit | edit source] It is faster and stronger than it looks and is able to shoot thorns at you that inflict a tranquilizing effect. You may not be able to back out of a fight at the last second, since it's ranged attack can hit you from quite a distance and will significantly decrease your stamina. Weakness[edit | edit source] The tail spike ranged attack can easily be dodged. Despite high level individuals having 1,500-2,000 health, they seem to go down fairly easily. Taming[edit | edit source] For general infos about domesticating a wild creature see Taming. KO Strategy[edit | edit source] An effective method to tame anything that fights back is to stand on a rock and shoot from there. Ducking when you see the ranged attack coming works when you can't move to dodge. It is a bad idea to walk backwards while firing, unless you have plenty movement speed and health, as thorny dragons are faster than most low level players. When the thorny dragon gets low on health it begins running away. Though if you can't keep up you can easily fall off of a cliff, you might want to chase one on a raptor or flying mount Taming Food[edit | edit source] Note that the values are for optimal cases, always bring extra supplies! For a level-dependent count of resources needed, try an external taming calculator. Preferred Food[edit | edit source] *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Kibble.png Kibble (Camelsaurus Egg) *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Raw_Prime_Meat.png Raw Prime Meat *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Raw_Meat.png Raw Meat Utility[edit | edit source] Roles[edit | edit source] *'Gatherer:' Thorny Dragons gather wood extremely efficiently. (Level up Weight) *'Transport:' Wood, Thatch, Fiber and Stone weigh less while being carried by the Thorny Dragon. Thatch and Fiber weigh only 20% of their usual value (10 kg per, 0.4 kg per, and 0.4 kg per 100 respectively), while Wood and Stone weighs 50% of its usual value (25 kg per 100). (Level up Weight, Stamina) *'Organic Craftsman': Once saddled the Thorny Dragon can be used as a Smithy, allowing for a mobile crafting wagon. It's also possible to increase the crafting speed of the Thorny Dragon by force feeding it https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Focal_Chili.png Focal Chili. *'Combat Mount': with the right training and breeding, Thorny Dragons can become dangerous mounts in close quarters desert combat. A nice mid-level alternative for traversing the desert and combatting the vicious wildlife, a properly trained or high-level Thorny Dragon can hold its own against packs of wolves, so long as you make sure that nothing gets behind you. Its ranged attacks also allow it to become a jack-of-all-trades. *'Mobile "Ballista"': Although it's still capable on the battlefield as close-quarters combat, the main battlefield use of the Thorny Dragon is to be used as a mobile "ballista", providing irritating cover fire for its allies using its quils. Upping Stamina and Melee, the creature quickly becomes an irritant to the enemy in conflict. *'Taming Mount': It's quite easy through breeding and leveling to get a higher-level Thorny Dragon's attack to about 400%, and the stamina 2000+. This not also makes it a nuisance in the above role, but it also allows the Thorny Dragon to become a viable taming assist. With enough patience and provided cover, Paracers and even Rex can be knocked unconscious with its low-damaging, torpor-inducing spines alone.[2] Despite this, it's best use as a taming assist, rather than the sole driving force of torpor. Weight Reduction[edit | edit source] The Thorny Dragon reduces the weight of the following resources by the listed amount while they are in its inventory: Collectibles[edit | edit source] Notes/Trivia[edit | edit source] For information pertaining specifically to the real-world Thorny Dragon, see the relevant Wikipedia article *The dossier mistakenly lists the Thorny Dragon as an herbivore, when it is actually a carnivore. *This creature was first revealed as a "Mystery Creature" on March 1, 2016. It was the first creature revealed in that way and the first hint to the Scorched Earth expansion.[3] *The tail spikes inflict torpor damage when fired. *It could be the thought of as the Scorched Earth equivalent to a beaver, as it is the only primarily wood gathering creature on the desert, certain materials weigh less on it, and it's saddle acts as a mobile smithy. *The species name, Moloch sagittarius, roughly means "Devil Archer". This is likely due to the fact the Thorny Dragon's real-life counterpart is known as Thorny Devil, and the ability that it can shoot arrow-like spines from its tail. Category:Reptiles Category:Lizard Category:Dragons Category:Monsters Category:Beasts Category:Celtonion